


[Podfic] Let me be your canvas

by AshesandGhost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Body Paint, Coming of Age, Drawing, High School, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tattoos, Virginity, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants a tattoo. And maybe the tattoo artist as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let me be your canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let me be your canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367206) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> Thanks to marguerite_26 for writing (and giving blanket podfic permission so I could record) this amazing fic!

Podfic of Let me be your canvas, by marguerite_26. (for my "rites of passage / coming of age" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letmebeyourcanvas.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Let%20me%20be%20your%20canvas.m4b)


End file.
